


The Matsumura Diaries

by jendaiyu



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendaiyu/pseuds/jendaiyu
Summary: Diaries that should not be read





	The Matsumura Diaries

**The Matsumura Diaries**

 .

.

.

_ February 12th _

_Dear my old book,_

_Because I think I need to talk to someone about all of my thoughts and feelings I decided to write here. You know there’s a lot of things that I can’t talk to others for some reasons._

_You know I’m really tired today after filming with so many people, but Kyomo’s cuteness make me a lot better. I’m really happy that he thanked me after I’m passed a bottle of water. His voice is intoxicating, the smell of his body made me warm, and of course he’s irresistible._

_Anyway, Jesse seems excited because of Valentine. I don’t feel anything but feel anxious. Will Kyomo give me chocolate? What if Kyomo give it to someone else? Should I give him a handmade chocolate, I really want to—but Juri will make fun of us. Poor Kyomo, he’s too pure for this putrid group._

_Okay, enough for today I need to sleep to maintain good skin. Good night, hope I can dream of Kyomo tonight._

.

.

_ February 13th _

_I’ve decided to give Kyomo a homemade chocolate. I want so see his cute expression after all. But I need to think of some smart strategies—maybe I could say that my Mum makes too many chocolates for valentines and I don’t want to eat all of them? But that’s sounds like a grade schooler’s lies._

_I’m not going anywhere today even when Juri asked me to go eat with him, I need some time alone. I do laundry. Read Madame Bovary that written by French writer, Gustave Flaubert. Cook steamed rice, pickles, and stir fry lotus root for dinner—every time I cook, I always imagine what face Kyomo will make if he eats that, his facial expression while eating are adorable. Maybe I need to invite him to my room but if that’s so I need to invite all members. I need to cook a lot for Shintarou—what a pain. Not to mention Jesse will bring many juniors with him and some people that I don’t even know with him, I just hate crowded. Alright I think too much, but still, I need to think a great strategy to invite Kyomo._

_Well, it’s already late. I need to put my skincare, brush my teeth (well I need one hour to brush my teeth) then go to sleep. Good night pals!_

.

.

_ February 14th _

_Juri Tanaka is really an annoying being._

_Jesse Masaya Lewis is really an annoying American dude who love to drink coke._

_Shintarou Morimoto is really an annoying gorilla._

_Yugo Kouchi is the real grandpa._

_They are suddenly announced that they will never accept giri chocolate anymore especially from guys. I know that’s must be Juri’s idea since he might be know I’m using them as shields. There’s no way Shintarou would refuse food! Damn it. Kyomo don’t really make a fuss about valentine, he seems doesn’t care._

_At this rate I cannot give Kyomo chocolate without being teased. But Matsumura Hokuto is not called smart-ass idol for nothing. I have_ _a_ _plan B._

_We are eating our meals after dance practice as usual, I sat beside Juri—and in front of Kyomo because looking at his cute face always makes my food taste better.  For today’s lunch I made special request to staffs. I want curry for lunch no matter what—they look pissed because they need to re-order the food. But they’re agreed when I said I will pay the half of the bills. It’s okay though._

_Shintarou already finished his lunch, I would be happy if he leave the table immediatelly because he’s so noisy—he keep talking about his friend who borrowed some money and never paid back—then Jesse shared his story too—then Kouchi. How the heck they’re all having a friend like that? They need to filter their relationships. Juri listening to them seriously—and Kyomo—as excpected from a youngmaster, eating his lunch gracefully. I watched him carefully, he eat slowly and not making eating sounds._

_I smiled when he finished his food and drink a glass of water._

“Thanks for the food.” _I heard him whispered with his angelic voice and stood up._

_He probably will never know that I mix his curry with chocolate. My valentine’s chocolate._

.

.

_ February 15th _

_ . _

_ . _

_I never thought this day would come. Let me tell the whole story. So, I woke up early this morning, had a breakfast then brushing my teeth for one hour, I take a shower quickly today—around one hour and a half then go for dance practice._

_I saw him. I saw Kyomoto Taiga in the studio. He’s alone, sleeping soundly at the couch. I’m dramatically drop my gym bag on the floor. Hesitated a bit, I walked into him. He’s wearing black oversized T-shirt and navy pants. I couldn’t believe my eyes. My beloved respected senior, my very first love is in front of me—sleeping and I’m luckily can have special moment with him—only the two of us. I wish Juri will be sleeping until his birthday, Jesse forgot how to speak Japanese, Shintarou need to find his binky, and Grandpa Kouchi can have a backpain so they don’t need to come for today._

_He grunted all of sudden, make me jumped a bit—his eyes slightly twitched but he’s still sleeping. I have unexpected mixed feelings, my heart feels a bit heavy. Like, actually if I’m being more honest we maybe could become close like we did before, but those closeness can bring him down, without me he can do better. I don’t want him to be considerate of my feelings when he outshined me on stage. It’s not like I don’t care about my career but we are all need to have our little niche. But maybe, after debut I will approach him bravely._

_Okay because I have this huge chance, I will not let this slip out of my hands. I can enjoy every inch of his beautiness for a while. His lips so red while his skin is so pale—Kyomoto Taiga always this fascinating—the angelic creature that leave me breathless._

_He moved his body again, I could feel the blood rush from my face when I come closer—so close until I can hear his breathe. I gently put my thumb on his lips, try hard to not wake him up. I can’t help but bring my face even closer. Then something unthinkable happened—Kyomo pushed his face forward and pressed his lips against mine, his lips was dry but still so soft. The kiss was short but enough to make my body melt. He returned to his sleeping position, still in deep slumber._

_Everything happens too fast. I immediately ran out of the room, my heart pounding wildly. And then Kouchi and Jesse showed up from the entrance door, I pretend like I just arrived._

.

**_. _ **

**_ February 20th  _ **

.

.

_Long time no writing._

_I was busy hiding the fact that I wrote a diary. Juri seems to be suspicious of me. He said I hadn't talked to myself for a long time. When do I speak alone? Maybe my friend isn't much but I'm not talking to myself. At least I talk to my pet fish._

_Nothing can be wrote lately. Kyomo and I rarely interact. Kyomo didn't seem to know anything about the kiss that happened in five-day six hours fifteen minutes one hundred forty one seconds ago. I can't look at Kyomo. Usually it doesn't work either, but now I need a distance of at least 100 meters from him._

_So_ _I stopped writing here. See you later_ _._

.

.

.

**おわり**

** Epilogue **

When finished the dance practice, Taiga without warning sat next to Hokuto. He asks.

"Hey, are we even now?"

"What do you mean?" Hokuto ask back.

“The chocolate and kiss.” Taiga said with a smirk on his face.


End file.
